30 days OTP Challenge
by Inzepoket
Summary: Each chapter is a ficlet based on a theme imposed by the challenge. All of them are about Draco and Harry.
1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**I'm struggling a bit to write Two Broken Boys so I practice my writing by doing the 30 days OTP challenge.( journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585)**

**I'll probably make some fanarts as well so don't expect 30 ficlets. I'll link them all in a chapter when I'm finished.**

**01 - Holding hands**

The rain was tapping slightly on the window of Harry's bedroom at Grimmauld Place. This was a relaxing sound, thought Harry.

Hermione, as usual, was curled up in a large armchair and researching about the horcruxes, a large book on her lap and Crookshank on the back of the armchair, his fluffy tail waving lazily. Ron was playing with that muggle game that he'd snatched from Mr Weasley's shed. A Gameboy if Harry remembered well, Dudley had one when they were younger.

Harry was lying on his back, his hand dangling from the edge of the sofa, trying to get some rest after the crazy night they all had, and Malfoy was just sitting on the floor with his back against the same sofa. Malfoy had borrowed Ron's diskman (Ron recently had an interest for muggle electronics) and had shut his eyes, bobbing his head in rhythm to whatever pop song he was listening.

This lazy Saturday was welcome; they had an emergency the night before and had to rush through Hogsmeade to fight a bunch of Death Eaters who tried to capture Hagrid while he was out for a drink. They were all safe in the end, and Azkaban had now five new residents.

Malfoy shifted and his hand brushed Harry's, which was almost laying on the floor.

Malfoy had joined the Order six months ago, turning his back to his father and Voldemort. Everyone had been surprised but Malfoy had proven himself resourceful and trustworthy a good number of times when Voldemort's plans to kill Harry had almost succeeded.

It'd been awkward and tense at first, working with someone Harry hated, but strangely sharing life threatening experiences brings people together. Thinking of Malfoy as a friend was still new to Harry, but he quite liked the idea.

Malfoy tilted his head back and glanced at Harry, strands of blond hair caught in his eyelashes, before closing his eyes again. Harry felt Malfoy's hand brushing his hand again, purposefully this time. A light smile on his lips, Harry relaxed on the couch and slightly stroked the back of Malfoy's hand with his thumb before gently holding Malfoy's pinky finger with his.

Malfoy glanced again with a barely noticeable blush. Harry saw him take a deep breath and then their fingers were intertwined completely. Malfoy's hand was soft and delicate but his grip was firm and reassuring.

Harry squeezed Malfoy's hand and dozed off peacefully on the couch.

All was well, for now.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling somewhere

**02 - Cuddling somewhere**

"Potter this is the last time I let you choose the movie"

Malfoy had a point, Harry bitterly admitted. This was the third time that Harry had picked a terrible movie for their Thursday night out. It was supposed to be an epic adventure and the setting had a lot of potential but the plot was mostly revolving around a boring love triangle.

"I mean, the idea of space Vikings is good but why did they feel the need to make it all about that guy's love life? They could have been slaying Sun Dragons but instead they spent the whole movie fighting about who gets laid in the end."

Malfoy was waving his hands as he spoke, which made Harry smile. Malfoy could be really talkative and express himself with his whole body, as long as he didn't hate you. Once you scratched under the surface of his 'Malfoy Mask', as Harry liked to call it, Malfoy had quite an outgoing personality and could be very funny.

They walked a few streets away from the cinema, looking for a quiet place to apparate in their respective homes when Malfoy grabbed his arm.

"Hey uh− Want to go for a drink ?"

"Yeah, sure, Shacklebolt doesn't expect us showing up early tomorrow anyway, with the German emissaries and all."

They opted for a muggle pub nearby, which Harry was grateful for. The War had ended three years ago but people still stopped him in the street to thank him, sometimes with teary eyes and an old man even tried to kiss each of his knuckles once. Only his stern auror robes kept people at bay, but tonight he was dressed casually.

Harry forgot to count how many pints he had, too many for sure. Malfoy had had several whiskies and was, to put it lightly, positively wasted.

"Malfoy you can't seriously be thinking about apparating home, you'll splinch yourself. "

"I won't, trust me." Malfoy was swaying on his feet. "Hey, hey Potter, remember that guy who splinched himself last year and left his dick−"

"Yeah I remember, nasty case." Harry interrupted. The poor guy had been so high on some muggle drug that he couldn't tell the team from the Department of Intoxicating Substances where he'd come from and the missing part of his body had been lost forever. "Let's call for a cab instead."

They were at the other side of London and a football match was just ending, the car traffic was awful and they got stuck at the back of the cab for more than an hour.

The car rocking them slowly and the city lights passing by were enough to make Harry and Malfoy comfy and sleepy. Both were too drunk to really notice that their heads were touching, Malfoy's blond hair falling on Harry's face. His body was warm, decided Harry through the fog in his brain. He felt Malfoy's arm sluggishly wrapping around his shoulders and Harry found himself nuzzling into Malfoy's neck.

Human contact felt so good, thought Harry.

"We should do that more often" he murmured.

"Wha−", Malfoy mumbled.

"Nothing, shhh go back to sleep"

"Mmmh".

Malfoy's hand squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly and Harry felt him falling asleep.


	3. Day 3 - GamingWatching a movie

**03 - Gaming/watching a movie**

"Potter, what is that ?", Draco said pointing at the strange box under the telly.

"That ? Oh. Er…It's Ron's Nintendo 64. Muggle thing. To play games.

Draco gave a blank look at Harry, barely understanding what he just said.

"Want to play ?", Harry enquired.

"Umh, sure." Oh great, what did he get himself into this time ?

Harry got up from the couch and turned the telly and the console on. He came back with a weirdly shaped object with buttons on it.

"Here, that's the controller, you hold it like that" Harry said as he held his own. "This is the analog stick, you use that to control your kart. You push the A button to accelerate, the B button to brake –"

"Wait wait wait, you're going too fast. Kart ?"

"Yeah we're playing Mario Kart. You know what, I'll show you how to play, it's easier to learn by practicing."

After a few races that Draco kept losing, he finally got caught on the game and got better.

"Those muggles are so resourceful sometimes. They have no magic and sometimes it's almost as if they can do better than us wizards."

Harry gave him a strange look, eyes wide in surprise but quickly focused back on the screen with an annoying smirk.

"My, my, Malfoy, what happened to you ?"

"Shut up, this game is fun and… OH YOU SLIMY BASTARD !"

He had finally managed to lead the race and Harry just threw a blue shell at him. Harry had a maniacal laugh for a second before Draco sent him a banana.

"I hate you Malfoy, I really do !"

"The feeling's mutual, Potter. "

They grinned at each other for a second. Draco nudged Harry's shoulder in an attempt to distract him, the stupid Griffyndor was almost winning again.

"Oi, get off me you cheater !"

"I'm not a cheater, I'm sly and cunning" said Draco, now almost lying on Harry's side, taking advantage of his sharp elbows in the boy's ribs to take the first place again. "Ooooh Potter look who won !"

"Hmpf, this wasn't an honourable win."grumbled Harry. Then his face lit up. "Next race is called Rainbow Road, and this time Malfoy, I'll make you cry for your mummy."

Draco didn't like the evil smirk on Harry's mouth.

"You're on, Potter."


End file.
